


Shell Shock

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Alastor gets more than he was expecting when he tries to wake Husk up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	Shell Shock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to go with my other fic: An Angel's Sentence; https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261870/chapters/53160166 , but it's not required that you read that fic to understand what's going on here.

It wasn't unusual for Alastor to just show up at Husk's house, and it never would be. He didn't have explicit permission or anything, and Husk did get a little grumpy about it sometimes, it was more that Alastor didn't care. If he wanted to bother his Husker, then he was going to bother his Husker.

It was around noon, and Husk wasn't lounging on the couch watching some picture show. Alastor tilted his head curiously and made his way through the small house to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his mic

"Oh, Husker~," He cooed playfully.

He was feeling mischievous. Husk was curled in a trembling ball on his bed, wings tightly wrapped around himself. Alastor hummed softly to himself and approached his friend, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's well into the day, my dear. Time to wake up!" He sang, reaching out to shake Husk by the shoulder.

Screaming, explosions, gun fire, and the horrible stench of burning flesh and blood assaulted Husk's senses. He was hunkered down behind… Something. He wasn't sure what, but he'd been shot. He pressed his hand to the wound in his shoulder and cursed. He had to get out of here, find some real cover to catch his breath before he got killed.

Cold fear shot through him when a hand touched his shoulder and he immediately lashed out, tackling his assailant and crushing his hands around their throat, intent on squeezing the life out of them before they could kill him.

Alastor gagged and desperately clawed at Husk's wrists, legs kicking but finding no ground. He was expertly pinned, and in his panic forgot he could teleport

"Husk..-er…" He barely managed to squeak out.

Husk's eyes were wide and terrified but somehow blank. Alastor reached up and pushed on his face a bit. He didn't want to hurt him but what choice did he have? 

"Husk!" He choked out.

Husk flinched and blinked for a moment, fear devolving into confusion before he quickly jerked away. Alastor turned and coughed violently before taking deep gulps of breath.

"A-Al?" Husk stammered, shaking like a leaf, eyes wide and confused. 

Alastor scrambled away from him and fled the room, quickly locking himself in the bathroom. He gripped the edge of the sink and pulled the collar of his shirt down. He winced at the sight of dark bruises already forming. He yelped when a frantic knock sounded on the door

"Al! Are you okay!?" Husk panicked "I'm so sorry!"

Alastor pulled his collar back up and sat on the edge of the tub, choosing not to respond. He was still a bit in shock from Husk, probably the only person in all of Hell who Alastor truly trusted, choking him. He was trying to process it.

Another knock came, softer this time

"Al… You still in there?" Husk called dejectedly, likely worried that Alastor had teleported away.

Alastor took a deep breath and swallowed thickly, reaching up to rub his throat. He heard Husk sigh heavily before retreating from the door. He waited until the bedroom door opened to stand and quietly leave the bathroom. He peeked into the bedroom where Husk had curled back up on the bed. Alastor cautiously entered the room and approached Husk

"Husker?" He started, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Husk quickly sat up and looked at Alastor

"Al…" He muttered.

Alastor slowly sat on the edge of the bed and cleared his throat

"Are you… Alright?" He asked, his voice still rough.

Husk frowned

"Me!? What about you!?" He huffed "I could've broken your skinny little neck, and  _ you're  _ worried about  _ me _ !?"

Alastor flinched slightly before looking down at his hands

"I trust you wouldn't have attacked me unless something was wrong…" He chuckled hoarsely "So, I ask again, are you alright?"

Husk sighed softly and scrubbed a hand over his face

"I'm fucking fine," He grumbled.

Alastor narrowed his eyes and yanked his shirt collar down

"No. You don't get to do that. At the very  _ least  _ you owe me an explanation," He scoffed.

Husk winced and turned his head away, ears pinning back, refusing to look at the damage. Alastor adjusted his collar back and sighed

"Please, my dear," He soothed, reaching over and gently cupping Husk's cheek, turning his head back "I'm not angry."

Husk kept his gaze lowered

"It was… A nightmare," He slowly admitted "A… Flashback. Thought you were an enemy soldier, and I… I had to kill you before you killed me."

Alastor tilted his head, wincing slightly when it caused his neck to ache

"Shell shock?" He questioned. 

Husk huffed a small chuckle

"...Yeah," He muttered.

Alastor knew people didn't call it that anymore, but Husk clearly understood what he meant. PTSD.

"I see… So when I… Tried to wake you-?" He trailed off.

Husk nodded before, finally, looking up at Alastor, eyes filled with guilt

"I'm so sorry, Al. I didn't mean to hurt you," He whimpered.

Alastor's smile softened and he gently pulled Husk into a hug

"It's alright, my dear, I know," He soothed.

Husk tangled his claws in Alastor's coat and buried his face in his chest, unable to contain his emotions any longer. Alastor just gently rubbed his back as he sobbed and hushed him reassuringly

"I'm here," He cooed fondly "You could never drive me away, my dear."

And he meant it. Husk practically crawled into Alastor's lap and clung to him. Alastor tensed under the touch a bit but allowed it regardless, Husk clearly needed comfort.

He softly ran his hands over Husk's wings, playing with the feathers a bit, in the hopes that drawing attention to a body part Husk certainly didn't have when he was alive would help him calm down. And it did. Slowly, but surely Husk relaxed and stopped crying. He stayed clinging to Alastor for a little while after that before reluctantly pulling away, reaching up to wipe his eyes

"S-Sorry," He muttered "I know you have that whole… 'I can touch people but no one can touch me' thing."

Alastor cupped Husk's face and cooed affectionately at him, pulling a shy little smile to his lips. Alastor hummed contently

"Do I look bothered, Husker?" He teased "You're my friend. I'm here if you really need me."

Husk tentatively took one of Alastor's hands and just held it

"But I hurt you… I feel like I'm getting off way too easy here," He mumbled.

Alastor waved a hand dismissively

"Don't worry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to get payback some day," He assured and playfully booped Husk on the nose.

Husk crinkled his nose a bit before letting himself relax, giving Alastor's hand a squeeze

"...If you say so, Al… Thanks," He huffed.

"Anytime, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a sweet little thing that I wanted to write, and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
